Waiting for your enemy
by wheniwrite
Summary: Even though Tony's waiting for Doom (and he's pretty sure, he won't show up, that bastard), he meets the other enemy. However, he's never seen Loki in dress, so of course he has to take him to the dance floor.


**WAITING FOR YOUR ENEMY**

Tony is more than aware of the fact that Doom won't show up on this party, but he doesn't want to spoil the fun, so he bites his tongue and compliments Natasha's new dress.

Victor may be an idiot, but even he isn't so stupid to walk into a hotel full of agents with the whole Avengers team as a backup.

He sighs, because from his point of view this is just another wasted evening, and nods at the bartender to pour him another allocation of hangover.

Leaning against the bar so his friends can find him in the case he's needed, he's looking with a bored expression at the snobs all around him.

Women are covered in diamonds, which shine can probably overshadow only their radiant whitened teeth. Men are modelling the new collection of Armani suits and Tony can easily tell which one is a gentleman and who's not just from the hand resting on their partner's small of back.

There isn't anything worse than to watch that fake smiles and orange make-up of theirs.

Although he's already caught a glimpse of an acceptable lady a few times, he quickly realizes he's far away from the drunken state he would need to be in to actually start to speak with one of those geese and endure their high-pitched giggles.

The hall is overflowing with tall blondes, cute brunettes and an occasional flash of red, but to Tony it seems like a one big blur that's speaking to him in thousands of annoying voices.

He shakes his head and looks down to check the contents of his glass. It's no surprise to see it empty again. He turns around to exchange another knowing glance with the bartender, but the words get stuck in his throat.

"Either I'm more drunk than I thought or I'm having a really awful dream," he says and a woman next to him gives him a puzzled smile.

It's not possible; it has to be a hallucination. Bruce has warned him not to drink this evening yet. Tony looks at his companion closely and is almost sure he's mistaken, but then she smiles.

"You say that to every woman, Mr Stark?" she asks quietly, red lips curved into a foxy smile as if she knows exactly what he's thinking.

"Oh my God! It's you," Tony's voice is a little higher, but he's glad his vocal cords only made an embarrassing sound which he himself considers appropriate for this kind of situation.

He wants to keep a cool head. At least as cool as it's possible with six glasses of bourbon in one's blood circulation.

"I'm impressed, it takes longer for most people to reveal me," the woman frowns a little. "What gave me away?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony hisses and quickly looks at the bartender, who just smiles appreciatively and goes back to his work.

"I came for the free drink," she shrugs. "You've never invited me for the promised one so I decided I would take it myself," she smiles sweetly and Tony fells a little dizzy, knots forming in his stomach.

"Jesus Christ," the billionaire groans. "I'm seeing things. You're supposed to be in Asgard, somewhere far away, locked so we don't have to see you ever again."

"Really?" she raises one eyebrow in amusement and clicks her tongue. "I don't know what they've told you, but I haven't been locked for a couple of months now. Well, in your time," she frowns. "Maybe that's the discrepancy which confuses you so much."

Tony's starting migraine doesn't help the situation at all, so he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. How is it possible that nobody knows about this? Did Thor forget to mention this oh so unimportant information again? Yeah, that sounds like him.

"Although it's really entertaining to watch all your fixed ideas crumble down, I'm starting to get bored," the woman says and tosses a strand of black hair over her bare shoulder. "And we all know what happens when I'm bored."

Tony snores, but nods in agreement. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Amuse me," she purses her lower lip while she leans closer to Tony so he can breathe in her perfume.

"Righto," he grins and grabs her arm. She's pulled from her bar stool rather roughly, but Tony makes it look like she just fell right into his arms so he won't raise the unwanted suspicion.

"What are you doing?" she hisses at him. She's twisting her wrist to break free, but Tony just tightens the grip with another grin.

"You want to have some fun. So come on and stop whining," he jerks her arm.

"What are you going to do? Throw me down from the balcony?" she's sizzling, but goes obediently as if there's nothing else for her to do. Tony's not quite sure why he's not already lying in ruins on the other side of the room, but he wisely decides not to comment it.

"You would surely deserve that, but no," he drags her into the middle of the hall. "You, sweetheart, are going to dance," he says and pulls her close just as a new song starts.

"Sweetheart? Let's be a little bit formal, shall we, Stark? We don't know each other that much," she says with a fake smile, well aware of all the people watching them.

"If you stop calling me Stark, I'll use your proper name," he says and slowly begins to move to the music.

"As you wish, Anthony," she whispers into his ear and digs her nails into his shoulder.

Tony has to bite the inside of his cheek not to show how much painful that was. "I hate that name," he growls and turns her in a perfect pirouette. "Loki," he says when she's back in his embrace.

"Pity," she smiles that sweet smile and strokes his leg with a knee. "But I won't call you by the name women moan when they have you between their thighs."

Tony throws his head back and laughs out loud freely. "You know, it's nice to meet someone who in fact _has_ me between their thighs and is making hard to get."

"What are you- Oh," suddenly Loki is in a backward bend, the only thing separating him from the crash with the polished floor is Tony's palm on the small of his back and his leg between his. When Tony puts him back into an upright position people start to clap.

"They always fawn like this?" the god smiles and puts his arm through the offered one in order to maintain the pose.

This time Tony leads him slowly from the dance floor without any sign of aggression which was so obvious before. Loki smirks to himself when people automatically step aside to make a path for them.

Eventually, they end up back at the bar.

"They know they should clap to the person who pays their drinks," Tony answers thoughtfully. "Even though they just envy me because of my charming partner," he shrugs.

Loki starts to smile and when the man turns to him a tinkling laughter bubbles up from his throat. Tony looks like he's never heard something more beautiful.

"What?" Loki smiles again when he notices that expression.

"Nothing," the billionaire quickly looks away and prays that his own body won't betray him. It's bad enough that he took Loki to the dance floor and enjoyed it. He doesn't need to blush on top of that.

"It was nice meeting you, Anthony," Loki touches his forearm and leans closer as if he wants to kiss his cheek. "It seems your duty calls," he smiles sadly and disappears into the crowd before the man can respond.

Tony wants to call after him, but the building suddenly shakes and people start to scream.

"Great," he grimaces and quickly finishes up his bourbon.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**  
**It can have another chapter, so if you want it just leave a comment**  
**Comments are love!**

**Oh and sorry for the mistakes, let me know if there's any**


End file.
